It's Only Forever
by Aena Firestar
Summary: This is just a short story/oneshot that I came up with as soon as I got out of the theater after watching the 30th Anniversary showing of the Labyrinth. It's about an old woman who never lost her magic. She always held onto it and in the end, it paid off. Interpret it as you will...Love, Family, Friendship. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review if you wish. :)


_Hello everyone! Dora/Aena Firestar here. Recently (Sep. 11) I was fortunate enough to go see the theater showing of The Labyrinth for it's 30th anniversary._

 _It was amazing and the commentary and behind the scenes stuff was so awesome before the movie started._

 _Also, I cried twice. Once when the movie started and again at the ballroom scene. I have realized this week just how much I really miss David Bowie._

 _He was a huge part of my childhood and my life. He and his music hold a special place in my heart and this little gem of a oneshot popped up into my head._

 _My Motto has always been to 'Hold on to your magic.' In other words, don't let reality bring you down. Don't let the worries of the real world and the troubles of your life wear you down too much. Always remember that it's possible to have an escape, even if it's only for 30 mins or an hour. Your magic will always be with you, you just have to remember it's there._

 _So happy anniversary Labyrinth, and we love you Jareth. 3_

 _Read, Review, Be Merry~_

 _-Dora/Aena Firestar_

The rain tapped on the window, as if asking to be let inside of the room the family occupied. The grey, dreary weather did not help the moods of the people that stood in the hospital room. All surrounded the bed, where a tired old woman lay. Her long silvery hair draped about her shoulders and one withered hand lay gracefully across her chest while the other grasped weakly at her son's hand.

"Mom…" his voice was a bit weak from emotion. His wife stood beside him and their young daughter sat on the bed next to her grandmother. The old woman smiled.

"It's alright sweetheart." she assured, her voice a bit breathy. Her chest rose and fell shallowly, as if even talking was too much for her tired body.

"It's not alright." that voice came from the other side of the bed, where the old woman's daughter stood. "Nothing about this is alright. You're slipping away right before our eyes. And there's nothing we can do- N-nothing.." her voice broke and she placed her hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. The woman slowly reached her free hand up and placed it on her daughter's arm.

"You're right...Nothing can be done. This is what must happen, the way all things must end. My time has come to leave, and I understand the anger and hurt that you feel. It will pass in time. But you have to let me go, honey. I'm so tired of this world...So very tired."

"Death is just another path." her son spoke up through his emotions. "One that we all must take." his sister narrowed her eyes.

"Really? You're going to make a reference at a moment like this?" she hissed.

"Yes. I am. Because I know how mom is. That's her favorite! And it's true!"

"No...both of you stop fighting. Please…" came the frail voice. "Your brother is right… And I know that you know better than that." she looked over at her daughter. "You know me. You know how I am. What is it that I've always taught you?" she looked between the two of them.

"Never lose your magic." to everyone's surprise, and much to the old grandmother's pleasure, it was the young granddaughter that spoke up then. The 8 year old smiled and moved up closer to her grandmother. "Right grandma?" she asked. A huge grin broke out on her wrinkled face, the cracks showing just how many times she'd smiled in her life. She lifted her shaking hand to run it through her granddaughter's hair.

"That's right, sweetie. Never lose your magic. Hold on to it always. Even in the hardest parts of your life, the darkest times, always remember your magic." her son smiled and leaned down, kissing his daughter on the head. His wife smiled and wiped at her tears...and the sister nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Yes. I remember." she let a little smile slip her lips. "No matter what."

"Nnh-!" the old woman grimaced in pain and her grip on her daughter's hand tightened a little. She furrowed her brow and placed her hand over her mother's.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"It's...Oh it's close…" she reached over to her son. "Take her...I-I don't...don't want her to see…" she pleaded. He knew she meant for the grand-baby to be taken out of the room. "Talk to her...tell her...but don't let her see. Just let me be alone for a few minutes." her voice sounded much more quiet, much more breathless. Brother and Sister exchanged looks. The granddaughter looked up sadly at her parents.

"Come on baby. Grandma wants to be alone for a little while." her mother told her, scooping the child up into her arms.

"But why?" she asked.

"We'll explain everything to you, baby. I promise. She just needs to rest right now." her dad responded. He looked back at his mother in the bed. "Mom...We love you. We love you so much…" he told her. His sister nodded, tears in her eyes.

"We love you." she echoed.

"And I love you. All of you." the old woman answered. Finally, the little family left out and shut the door behind them.

The room went quiet, and all that could be heard was the sound of the rain, the low rumble of the thunder. She'd always been fond of weather like this. It was the perfect day. The type of day where you stayed in with a warm cup of tea and a good book or good movies. Rainy days were the days that she was allowed to stray away from the real world and get lost in another. Her hazy blue eyes slowly trailed over to look at the weather in the window...and a smile graced her thin lips.

"The perfect day…" she whispered.

Yes…

It was, indeed, a good day to die.

* * *

"My dear, why must you call me when the hour is so late?" a smooth voice called from the foot of her bed. She hadn't even realized her eyes had closed. The old woman furrowed her brow and her eyes fluttered open only to be met with the pouring rain through the window again. She slowly turned her head to see who the voice belonged to...And her eyes widened a bit when they landed on him.

The Goblin King stood at the foot of her bed, his long purple cloak draped over his shoulders and a gentle smirk resting on his lips. She could scarcely believe what was happening.

"It's….it's you…" She whispered. "But...How?" her brow furrowed in confusion. "It was just a story...just a fantasy." Jareth chuckled softly at her words.

"Was it? Ever since you were a little girl, you were fascinated with the story weren't you? You always clung to the hope, the adventure…" he waved his hand in the air and a crystal ball appeared at his fingertips. "You clung to the magic. Didn't you?" he waved his hand in another motion and the crystal ball disappeared from sight. Jareth moved around the bed and approached her. Her eyes never left him.

"Jareth…" she had a little smile appear on her lips. "I'm not dreaming am I? Hallucinating from the medicine?" he shook his head and sat at the edge of her bed.

"No. You are not dreaming, you are not hallucinating. But you could have called for me a long time ago, you know." he looked down and slid his hand into hers. "I've been by your side for a very long time, watching over you, protecting you when I could. I'm glad that you've held onto your magic all this time. And I am glad that you have taught your children to do so, and your granddaughter." his mismatched eyes met hers...and a few tears had escaped down her cheeks. She squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you…" she whispered. "I never knew I possessed that power but I'm glad that I never knew. I needed to take care of my family, live my life. It's better this way...I'm just glad that I know it now at the end." Jareth rose a brow.

"The end? My dear this is not the end. This is only the beginning. This is the beginning of forever." he lifted his hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair back from her eyes. "Come. Sit up for me." he took her hands. She furrowed her brow.

"But...I'm so weak. I can barely move."

"Trust me." there was a short silence between them, but then she let out a slow breath.

"I do." she held Jareth's hands and slowly pulled herself up, with his help. As she sat up, she felt a sudden strength return to her. Her body didn't hurt, her muscles didn't shake, her very bones felt much stronger.

"Do you feel a bit better?" he asked, that charming yet knowing smile still on his lips.

"Yes!" she said in exasperation. Her breathing was evening out and her exhaustion was fading.

"Good. You'll need your energy." he turned his gaze towards the window. She followed his eyes and saw that the rain and clouds were gone. The whole outside world was gone…

All she could see, stretching for miles, was the Labyrinth. In the center, out in the distance, rested the Goblin City and the Castle.

"So. Are you up for another adventure? A whole new experience?" Jareth turned his gaze back to her, only she wasn't an old woman any more. Time had turned back on her, and her whole being had reverted back to that of her youth. She was absolutely stunned, mesmerized...and utterly happy and excited. She felt the spark return to her soul. She ran her now long slender fingers through her hair, feeling the soft silky, healthy waves. Her blue eyes were bright and her skin was fair and clear of old age and wrinkles.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, not quite having the words or the ability to speak. Jareth stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come with me. You've lingered in this world long enough. It's time to go on, love." She glanced back at the door, then back at Jareth. A smirk of determination came across her soft pink lips and she took his hand and stood up. Her body was completely renewed. She looked down at herself and realized she wasn't in her hospital gown any more...She was in a lovely white dress, soft and comfortable. Jareth suddenly took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He placed a gentle hand on her back and lead her towards the window leading out to the Labyrinth...but before they could step out, the door to the room opened slowly.

"Grandma?" the soft, curious voice of her granddaughter filled the room. She and Jareth looked back. The little girl's eyes widened.

"Shhh." Jareth put a finger to his lips and smirked, winking at the little girl.

"Always hold onto your magic, sweetheart." Her Grandmother whispered, before taking Jareth's hand again. The Goblin King lead her through to the other side and as soon as the ends of his purple cloak slid over the windowsill, they were gone.

The sunlight of Underground left the room and was replaced by the grey hazy light of the rain storm. Her Granddaughter stood there in shocked silence and wonderment, but those words...and that scene would always stay with her for the rest of her life.

"I told you not to go in there!" her father scolded gently as he ran up behind her, pushing the door open.

"But daddy! I saw Grandma! She was young and beautiful and was with a pretty man!" she tried to tell her parents.

"You don't think your mother's advice is going to go to her head too much do you?" asked his wife. He shot a look at her and didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his daughter.

"We already talked about what happened to Grandma. She's right there...but she's gone, honey." the family walked back into the room and surrounded the bed again. Her daughter fell into tears, but her son stayed strong for his daughter and his wife.

Time, itself, seemed to come to a halt altogether as the family stared down at the elder woman, their reality setting in. Her breathing had stopped, her eyes had closed, she looked peaceful...almost as if she were smiling.

"Daddy...Daddy look." the little girl whispered. "On the bed…" his watery eyes trailed down to the edge of the bed…

There, on the sheet and in his mother's hand, traces of ethereal glitter shimmered in the grey light… Something only visible to those who believed…

Something only visible to those who held on to their magic...


End file.
